


and i’ll hold you for forever

by ihaveacleverfandomurl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Napping, POV Andrew Minyard, Romantic Fluff, they're just in bed and in love, this is the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveacleverfandomurl/pseuds/ihaveacleverfandomurl
Summary: A mop of auburn greets him. Neil’s head is tucked against Andrew’s shoulder. And on Neil’s other side, a pair of hazy green eyes meet Andrew’s gaze – Kevin is awake too, only half so, but he’s received much of the same treatment as Andrew. Neil’s arm seems to be hooked around Kevin’s waist, tugging him tightly against a still sleeping Neil.Or, Andrew and Kevin wake up. Neil is very soft when he’s sleeping.





	and i’ll hold you for forever

**Author's Note:**

> SO I adore Kandreil and offshoot pairs but I’ve only ever written Andreil up til now?? this needed to be rectified immediately so here y’all are have a lil 150% fluff ficlet like all my fox kids DESERVE  
warning: ur teeth might rot this is too sweet for even Andrew to eat  
-  
hmu on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/)!

Andrew is very warm. There’s a body pressed close to him, soft hair tickling his chin. It’s not an oppressive weight that’s dipping the mattress next to him – rather, that presence makes him feel…peaceful. He lets his eyes drift open.

A mop of auburn greets him. Neil’s head is tucked against Andrew’s shoulder. And on Neil’s other side, a pair of hazy green eyes meet Andrew’s gaze – Kevin is awake too, only half so, but he’s received much of the same treatment as Andrew. Neil’s arm seems to be hooked around Kevin’s waist, tugging him tightly against a still sleeping Neil.

Kevin appears mildly bemused as he looks down at how very trapped within Neil’s grasp he is, but the furrow of his dark brows eases into a soft curve of his lips. He looks very sleepy and mussed and not at all like the kind of Asshole Kevin that Andrew likes to needle all day – no, this is the Kevin that Andrew would be content to kiss for hours on end. And he’s still looking down at Neil like the world is right here, curled between him and Andrew.

Andrew knows that feeling.

Neil stirs and flops over, pulling his nose from where it had been resting in Andrew’s collarbone and landing solidly on his back. He inhales deep, smacks his lips, and relaxes back into sleep, which give Andrew time to look. To wander his way from tufts of red hair sticking in every direction, to eyelashes curling soft across his scarred cheeks, to a button nose smattered with tiny freckles that Kevin likes to kiss, to pink lips parted in a slight sleeping pout.

Kevin is looking, too, eyes still half mast, but he reaches to curl fingers into those curls, tucking them back from Neil’s face. Neil sighs – a quiet thing, barely audible, and tips into the touch. Andrew’s shoulder is free to use as he likes now, and he makes use of it to turn in, to press his forehead to the back of Neil’s neck. If they all fall back asleep like this, Andrew is fine with that.

But Neil’s heavy breaths loosen, and he shifts, his shoulders flexing against where Andrew is leaning against him, legs stretching downward – a movement of the just awoken, like the cats do when they’re petted awake, all toes spread.

“Kev,” Andrew hears him murmur, then a small huff of a laugh. He sounds muzzy. “Sorry I grabbed you.”

“’S fine.” Kevin’s arm curls around Neil, too, who hums and turns, nose bumping against Andrew’s. Neil’s eyes are very blue and very close and Andrew raises an eyebrow as Neil searches his face.

“Yes or no?” he whispers.

“You have terrible morning breath.”

Neil grins at that – it crinkles his eyes and stretches the rosy skin that patterns his cheeks, rough but healed over now. “That wasn’t an answer.”

Andrew lets his fingers trace the old burns gently and says, “Yes.”

Neil does have bad breath, but he kisses softly enough for Andrew to lose himself for a moment, until the shock impact of paws hit the bed and Neil breaks away, breath knocked out of him.

Sir has chosen to not only jump into their midst, but walk her way solidly onto Neil’s stomach. She immediately tries to knead at him, and Kevin has to lift her off, snickering as Neil wheezes. She’s content to purr in Kevin’s arms as Neil glares at both the cat and her protector, until Kevin leans in to kiss the scowl off his face, and Sir purrs louder as she’s squished.

Of course, hearing the sound of his sister enjoying herself, King has to join in by commandeering the pillow next to Andrew’s head, settling haughtily and glowering with an expression to rival Neil’s when Andrew dares to look up at him.

Neil flops back on the pillow and nestles further under the blankets, King turning to give Neil’s hair a quick groom with his tongue − the traitor playing favorites, Andrew thinks sourly.

“Do we have anything to do today?” Neil asks, yawning.

“Yes −” Kevin begins immediately, starting to get up, but Andrew reaches across Neil and the cats to swat at Kevin’s head.

“No, we don’t.”

“We should get up −” Kevin says hotly, and Andrew flicks his forehead as he closes his eyes, letting his hand come to rest on Sir’s back. Neil squirms up to lay his head in the crook of Andrew’s arm, and Kevin heaves a dramatically pissed off sigh as he, too, settles back into the bed. After a moment, his lips brush Andrew’s fingers.

Andrew listens to the quiet purring of his cats, the gentle breathing of his boyfriends, and thinks that yes, the feeling in his chest is very warm indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to chat to me about aftg on tumblr @ [foxy-exy](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/) or send me prompts!  
(I need to write some Kevineil & Kandrew sometime so dEFINITELY send me prompts for those boys)  
-  
if you wanna be a sweetheart and support me and this fic in a completely free way you can [reblog this post](https://foxy-exy.tumblr.com/post/188528833338/and-ill-hold-you-for-forever)/share the fic with buds!  
my tumblrs aside from my foxhole court one aren't active but here's [& my cosplay instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kayizcray/) with some aftg cosplay on it!  
-  
comments are my lifeblood ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
